


Peanut Butter Crazed

by Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food, Imayhavealickingkink, KaiSoo - Freeform, Licking, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Spanking, Spoiled Omega, Tags Are Hard, Top Park Chanyeol, Uhm, Vivi - Freeform, mommysuho, sassysehun, sleepycuddles, sweetalpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo/pseuds/Madeleine_BumbleBee_xoxo
Summary: Chanbaek needs to quiet down at night.





	Peanut Butter Crazed

**Author's Note:**

> another awful smut coming your way!  
> dodge it if ya can :)  
> or enjoy xx

Suho might be regretting the fact that he agreed to letting some of his members move into his new huge flat. Sehun is sassy and Vivi poops onto the carpet, but he can live with that. Jongin and Kyungsoo hog up the couch a lot when they're cuddling, but that's okay. Junmyeon will just sit elsewhere. The only thing which really irritates him is when Chanyeol and Baekhyun can't seem to comprehend how sickeningly 'together' they can be. Whether it's at night when Suho can hear Baekhyun begging for more, whether it's at the breakfast table when Chanyeol can't stop licking and nuzzling at the bite marks he made on Baek's skin, whether it's right now, in the group-chat:   
  
                                                                                    Dormkeeper🐰 & Parasites 🦟

 

 **Yeol**  💖  
  
where's the peanut butter?  
  
**Satansoo**  🔥

why tf u askin?  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
what u mad again?  
  
**Baekkie 💕**  
  
no he on his man period

 **Satansoo**  🔥

Imma fucking ram the jar of peanut butter up your ass  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
wait so you DO have the pb?  
  
**Nini**  🐻  
  
He's eating it next to me with a spoon, let him be cuz he cranky  
  
**Baekkie 💕**  
  
whaiii?

 **Nini**  🐻  
  
heat coming  
why do you need the peanut butter, yeol?  
u don't even like it  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
was gonna lick it off Baek's ass  
jk wanted to make a sandwich for my Omega when he gets home 😍😍😍  
  
**Baekkie 💕  
  
**AWWWWW I LOVE YOU 💕💕💕💕  
  
**Nini**  🐻  
  
Im out  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
ly toooo my precious lil one ❤️❤️❤️❤️  
  
**Baekkie 💕**  
  
imma treat you real good tonight, kyungsoo getting his heat means mine's coming too 😉  
  
**Sehoon 🐣**

U IS DISGUSTING, VIVI WILL GET NIGHTMARES AGAIN  
  
**Baekkie 💕**  
  
THEN DONT LET YOUR DOG READ OUR MESSAGES  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
DOGS CANT EVEN READ SEHUN  
  
**Sehoon 🐣**  
  
VIVI CAN  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
GO CRY AT JUNMYEON  
  
**Mom 🐰**  
  
Don't bully Sehun, and can you two stop talking about your sex-life in this chat plz?  
  
**Yeol**  💖  
  
what else is this chat for? 😜💦  
  
**Mom 🐰**  
  
I don't want to know about your filthy doings, thanks

Junmyeon sighed and put his phone down onto the kitchen island, sipped his tea and sighed again. Baekhyun's heat arriving just in time with Kyungsoo's. This was going to be one hell of a ride. The good thing was -he peeked into the living room- that Kyungsoo wasn't as ... violently horny during his heat as that damn Baekhyun was. Soo was cuddling on the couch with Jongin, eating peanut butter and pushing his nose into Jongin's armpit now and then. Jongin scrunched his nose at the nuzzling omega when he discovered that the guy was making peanut butter stains onto his new white t-shirt. "Soo..."  
"It hurts.", the Omega threw the empty jar of peanut butter onto the ground and sneaked his arms around Jongin's frame. "Hug me."  
The taller smiled and complied, making Kyungsoo almost completely disappear into his arms. Just when they were about to fall asleep together -Junmyeon sneakily taking a picture-, the door of the apartment flew open and Baekhyun busted in.  
  
"I'M HOOOOME"  
  
The tell-tale sign of Chanyeol approaching (thunderous footsteps down the stairs) reached their ears and a few moments later, Baekhyun was being spun around the room.  
  
"It's not like he was gone for more than a few hours...", Jongin commented.  
"It's not like you weren't talking to each other in the group chat during that time...", added Junmyeon.  
  
"Lemme live. I missed my baby.", Chanyeol squished his face into Baekhyun's hair and took a large wiff. "You smell like heat already."  
  
"Yeah, I think it kinda started on the bus. People were staring.", he said blushing.  
  
"Wanna take a bath?", the Alpha suggested.  
  
"Together?" -barfing sounds echoed through the room at that suggestion-  
  
Chanyeol ignored his flatmates and picked up his own mate in his arms. Baekhyun giggled and grabbed at Chanyeol's ears. "Put me down! You idiot Yoda!"  
  
"I'll put you down when we get there."  
  
Junmyeon and Jongin (Kyungsoo's face was still pushed against his mate's chest) stared at the couple heading to the bathroom.  
  
"If you don't clean up afterwards I'm going to kill you! I didn't even know whether it was water or slick dripping off the mirror last time you two fucked in the bathroom!", Junmyeon screamed at them.   
  
"Hyung."  
  
Suho turned around and saw Sehun, covering his fluffy dog's ears with his hands.  
  
"If you scream like that, it hurts Vivi."  
  
"Oh my Lord."  
  
  
\---------------------------------

   
Baekhyun just out of the bath was... one of the best versions of Baekhyun, according to Chanyeol.  
Soft and pliant, with warm skin and red cheeks because of the water's heat. Velvety, moisturised legs on display and damp hair falling into his blissed out face. That's how Baekhyun was lying on the bed when Chanyeol came back from getting him a glass of water. The Omega was always thirsty after bathing. He was reading on their bed on his belly, ass on display (a few red marks there already) and feet wiggling cutely. Chanyeol wanted to down the glass of water himself. He closed the door and placed the drink, together with a peanut butter and raspberry jelly sandwich onto the nightstand. "Thanks! It looks delicious.", Byun smiled.  
  
"You look delicious." (Chanyeol almost sighed at how cliché he sounded, but it was Baekhyun, it just had to be said...)

Said Omega giggled and placed his book onto the nightstand. "Come here."  
  
"Gladly." Yeol climbed onto the bed and fell down on top of Baekhyun, feeling his mate's warmth radiate through his hoodie. "Are you hot again?"  
  
"Hot and bothered.", Baekhyun smiled.  
  
Chanyeol pushed his nose into his lover's neck and inhaled deeply. "We just had sex in the shower. How can you be this aroused already?"  
  
"What, are you still recuperating?"  
  
"No, I'm always good to go when I'm with you.", he proved his statement by pressing his half-hard cock against Baekhyun's thigh. "But the thing is..."  
  
"What?", Baekhyun's eyelashes were fluttering upon feeling the outline of his favourite plaything pressing against him.  
  
"I'm worried that you might be overheating." The taller's hand was softly placed onto Baekhyun's forehead and he hissed when he felt how it was burning.  
  
"Don't worry about me...", Baekhyun felt the next wave fo his heat steadily rising. "Just fuck me. Alpha."   
  
Even though the sweet smell of the Omega's slick almost made Chanyeol drool, he made sure to look after his mate. "Here.", he offered him the glass of water. Baekhyun quickly gulped it down, exposing his adam's apple and white neck while doing so. He almost choked on the water when he felt teeth softly grazing his claim mark. "Yeol! I'm trying to drink here. You're supposed to be the one who keeps sane."  
  
"I just can't when you look like this.", Chanyeol's hungry dark orbs wandered down Baek's body. "And you smell so fucking delicious." He sucked harshly onto the claim mark and emitted a soft howl from his mate. "Mmm. Stop teasing and stick it in."  
  
"Impatient, are we?"  
  
The Omega nodded and his Alpha grinned at him. "Luckily," he said while sneaking his fingers down the hot lithe body in his arms, "You're still loose from our... fun in the shower. You took my cock so well against the tiles, right?"  
  
"Yes.", Baekhyun gasped when he felt a finger prodding against his puffy and sensitive rim.  
  
"Yes, who?"  
  
"Yes, Alpha. My Alpha. My Chanyeol."  
  
Chanyeol made a content sound and stared down at the place where he inserted two fingers into Baekhyun at once. The Omega panted and grabbed hold of the muscular arm in front of him. "Just fuck me already, I'm loose as hell."  
  
"You aren't. Even after pounding into you you're still my tight little Omega." Another finger was added, and Baekhyun clamped down onto them desperately. Chanyeol tssk-ed and removed his hand, bringing it up to his lips and slowly licking all of the gathered slick off his fingers. His mate moaned at the lewd sight and unconsciously spread his legs even wider. Bite marks were made onto the soft thighs that had just been exposed. "Chanyeol. I want it."  
  
"Let me just... For a little longer.", he answered. Sinking his teeth into Baek's thighs was so therapeutic. Partly because the soft flesh tasted like heaven, partly because it made Baekhyun emit the most beautiful moans. Yeol made a last love-bite and looked up from between Baek's legs. The Omega was drooling and panting heavily, eyes closed and cheeks red. His slender tongue darted out once in a while, making the panting easier. "You look like a little puppy in heat.", Chanyeol laughed.  
  
"I AM in heat!", it rolled out of his mouth in the form of a whine.  
  
"Tell me how you want it."  
  
Baekhyun slowly rolled over, pushing his chest onto the mattress and presenting his bum. No words were needed. Glossy drops of slick travelled down his legs. The scent hit Chanyeol hard, and he groaned. It was such a delicious, animalistic sound that Baekhyun felt even more slick gathering around his rim. "I really want to eat you out, but...", Chanyeol looked at his flushed Omega, who was sweating like crazy. "I'll just help you now." He stroked soothing circles onto his mate's lower back. His other hand grabbed hold of one of the presented butt cheeks and pulled it aside. The pink rim was already stretched prettily for him.  
  
"I just pounded into you during our shower, how can you be this needy already?"   
  
Baekhyun's mouth watered at his mate's words. He couldn't answer, his mind was clouded with lust. The only thing he could manage was wiggling his butt cutely.  
  
Chanyeol grinned wolfishly at the sweet display of his Omega and grabbed hold of the luscious hips with both hands. Even though he grabbed them quite roughly, he made sure not to scratch at Baek's skin with his nails. The boy underneath him was so frail and delicate. His personality was the complete opposite though. He breathed out slowly before pushing his erection against Baekhyun's rim. The boy started shaking in anticipation.  
  
"Stay still, baby."   
  
Baekhyun obeyed and Chanyeol was able to slide in smoothly, bottoming out in one go. Baekhyun's insides were hot. So unbelievably hot. They clung to Chanyeol's dick and massaged it in a way that made him delirious. He bent over and mouthed at his claim mark which decorated Baek's neck. "Are you okay?", he whispered in between licks and bites.  
  
"Mmh. Feels better."  
  
"What do you want me to do?", he always asked, making sure his Omega was pleased and comfortable.  
  
"Knot me.", Baekhyun's wild side appeared again as he turned his face towards Chanyeol. "Fill me up, to the brim."  
  
A growl bubbled up from the depths of Chanyeol's chest. The Omega answered it by purring softly. It was something Yeol had never heard before his first time with Baekhyun. Purring. It was such a lovely soothing sound. Whether it was during their hours of cuddling or during sex, he adored it and he wished he could listen to it all day.  
  
"Are you purring for me again, sweetie? Do I feel that good?"   
  
"Yes. Yes! Now move, fuck me. Alpha."  
  
Chanyeol was whipped as fuck for Baekhyun, thus he would never be able to resist his mate's begging. He started slowly building up a pace, sliding in and out of the tight heat. His brows gathered and he felt sweat dripping down his toned abs when the room seemed to get warmer at every thrust. "You're-so-bloody-hot." He emphasised every word with a thrust, pounding into Baekhyun with vigour. Chanyeol's pupils were almost fully dilated, as were Baek's. Staring down at the place their bodies were joined, he had to swallow down some excess saliva. His dick disappearing into Baekhyun, reappearing while dragging the Omega's walls with him a bit. It was so mesmerising. The plush buttocks he adored so much were slapping against his hips, reddening slowly throughout their love-making. Baekhyun squirmed and cried, calling out his mate's name after every gulp of air he took.  
  
"Chanyeol-hnng"  
  
"Yes, love?" the words were pushed between gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm going to..."  
  
"Me too. Do you want my knot?"  
  
"Fuck yeah."  
  
His Omega's words spurred him on, his rhythm increased. Chanyeol felt his thighs burn but couldn't care less. Right now, the only thing on his mind was pleasing his mate. His large hands softly and gently caressed Baekhyun's thighs, butt cheeks and hips, contradicting with his rough thrusting. His swollen knot was teasing Baek's rim, hearing the whining of the Omega, he pushed it in carefully and lowered himself over Baekhyun's sweaty back. He licked the claim mark once, twice, before biting down onto it and feeling his hips stutter as he came. He groaned onto Baek's skin and felt the boy's walls contracting around his cock, pulling every last drop of semen out of him.   
  
"Chan-yeol...", Baekhyun couldn't help but stutter his mate's name as he came, high on the feeling of the thick semen filling him up.  
  
The taller smiled down at the blushing shoulder-blades underneath him and took a deep breath before gently rolling onto his side, taking Baekhyun with him. His knot took longer than the usual Alpha's knot to go down, so they were in for a long time being stuck together. He loved it. Chanyeol loved cuddling up to Baekhyun, smelling his sweat and his content pheromones, licking at his salty skin and listening to his soft breathing and mewling. Baekhyun mewled a lot, every time he felt the fat cock inside of him stirring a bit and every time Chanyeol decided to lap at the fresh love-bites adorning his skin.   
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Anything for you, sweets."  
  
Baekhyun tried to slap Chanyeol but failed as they were stuck in an odd position. "As if you don't enjoy it."  
  
He felt the Alpha grinning against his shoulder. "I do, very much."  
  
Baekhyun huffed and closed his eyes, content with his mate's warmth wrapped around him, and sitting comfortably inside of him. "I'm going to fall asleep."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
Baekhyun hummed and felt himself doze off, hearing a soft 'love you' just in time before he really fell asleep.

\---------------------------------

  
A cup of tea was placed on top of the kitchen island with too much force. A plate of eggs was almost thrown besides it. Sehun, on the receiving end of all that food, looked up at Junmyeon with raised eyebrows. "What's got you in a jiffy, mom?"  
  
Suho waved his spatula dangerously in front of Sehun's face. "Do you see this?!", he pointed at the dark bags underneath his eyes. "It's because of bloody-"  
  
"GOOD MORNING!", Chanyeol pranced into the kitchen, looking like a happy, oversized puppy. Suho pointed his spatula at said puppy. "Because of him."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Fucking at +80 decibels.", Sehun mumbled around his eggs.  
  
"I certainly did not."  
  
"You certainly did.", Suho turned around to whisk even more eggs. "I can't believe I asked two horny couples to live with me."  
  
"Aren't you glad you've got me?", the owner of the eggs laughed.  
  
As they were discussing who was the better flatmate, Kyungsoo patted into the kitchen, took the milk-carton out of the fridge and returned to his room without saying anything.  
  
"At least I greet you, see, I'm not that bad.", Chanyeol grabbed a plate and some bread, starting to make a peanut-butter sandwich.  
  
"Hyung, I want one too."  
  
"Sorry Sehunnie, this is for Baek."  
  
Suho stroked down some of Sehun's bed hair. "I'll make one for you. Can you help me with the groceries afterwards? I have to buy like 5 more jars of peanut butter."  
  
"He's crazy for peanut butter while he's on his heat.", Chanyeol grinned. "And crazy for my knot."  
  
Junmyeon sighed loudly and tuned out everything his flatmate was saying, focusing on his eggs.   
  
"Come on, mom, you know you love us.", Yeol cut the sandwich into squares.   
  
"You're lucky I do, or I would've kicked you out already."  
  
Chanyeol smiled and turned around carrying his plate, displaying an awful amount of scratch marks on his naked back.

Sehun choked on his eggs. 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this thing... *scurries away*  
> I luv comments <3


End file.
